


Can't Miss What You Don't Remember

by BlueQuills



Series: Hermitcraft and Dream SMP Oneshots - By Request [10]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Crossover, Gen, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueQuills/pseuds/BlueQuills
Summary: The Dream SMP and Hermitcraft servers weren't always two, separate worlds.Prequel to my AU fic, "Two Worlds". might make sense without reading it, but I would suggest against that.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Hermitcraft and Dream SMP Oneshots - By Request [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993072
Comments: 28
Kudos: 79





	Can't Miss What You Don't Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galaxy_Shard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Shard/gifts).



> Request From: Galaxy_Shard
> 
> Request: (((first idea: u mentioned in your book Two Worlds how Wilbur and Xisuma both play guitar, could you do something with them doing a performance together? And idea number 2: a massive hermit and dream smp christmas party.)))
> 
> So I got VERY carried away, and made this a prequel lol.
> 
> Also, my laptop died this morning, and my dad told me I probably would lose everything saved on there, so I re-wrote most of it, then my dad managed to save everything, so I spent a good chunk of time merging my two versions to make a ultimate oneshot lol.
> 
> Enjoy.

The man tilted his head curiously. "The greatest gift of all, you say?" His two companions stood on either side of him, watching.

They stood in the middle of a stone temple, frost shimmering across its entire surface. The ice crystals glittered as a few cold rays of sunlight hit it, glancing out from the edges of the thick white clouds that rolled leisurely across the sky.

He shifted as a fresh biting wind of cold air swept across the temple, bringing with it the distinct scent of new snow. He wore a helmet with a purple visor.

There was a presence in front of them, a formless spirit that glowed faintly, radiating power like that of a god. The shapeless being flickered in what could be interpreted as a nodding of their head. 

**The most powerful gift we have and will ever bestow upon mortals.**

The man blinked. The voice he didn't exactly hear, but more felt, rumbling in the depth of his mind.

"I see." He said softly. "On the twenty-fifth?"

**Yes. When it starts to snow, begin your ascent to this temple, and we shall meet you here.**

The man nodded. His companion on his left, another man wearing a thick red cloak, a diamond blade gripped in his hands dipped his head, a gleaming crown resting atop his gold-strawberry coloured hair, also dipped his head, sharp grey eyes weary. 

The third man tilted his head, a shining ceramic mask on his face, covering his expression. "Well, let's go then."

The first man nodded, peering back at the otherworldly being from under his helmet, eyes shining curiously behind a violet visor.

It flickered and vanished, and he slowly turned away, following his friend in excitement. It was happening.

* * *

Techno glanced at Dream, noting his tense shoulders and brisk steps as they walked back to their friends, Xisuma trailing hesitantly behind them. "You're worried".

It was hardly a question, more of a statement of observation, an invitation to talk.

Dream sighed. "You really think we should?"

"I mean... it's the power to do things we've never even imagined. We could protect everyone we love so much more." He didn't voice his own worries though. That he wouldn't receive the same gift they did - that he would be giving up so much more for so much less.

"Not all of them." Dream tilted his head towards him, and despite his hidden eyes, Techno could sense the sadness that radiated from him.

Techno shrugged, trying to appear unfazed. "We can't miss what we don't remember."

Dream fell silent. 

Techno slowed his pace for a moment, letting Xisuma catch up, and the helmed man pulled into stride with the rest of them, his eyes worried.

"When should we tell them?"

Techno glanced at him. "Never."

Dream gaped at him. "You can't be serious!"

"It's not their burden to carry. As leaders, we have to make the choices that we think will best benefit them, and carry that weight on our own shoulders." His piercing gaze swept over them. "There's no point in telling them other then making them sad, briefly, before we all get wiped."

Xisuma lowered his head. "I still don't like it." He muttered.

Dream glanced at Techno. "I see your reasoning." He admitted reluctantly.

Techno gave him a slight smile. "I'll miss you guys. Both of you."

Dream swallowed. "Me too."

Xisuma merely nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

One last day together.

Before they would forget.

* * *

Everyone was smiling and laughing when they returned.

Bad walked around with a tray heaped with muffins, offering them left and right. Cub handed out cinnabuns, munching on one himself as he held the silver platter with one hand.

Tubbo was drawing a bee in a little sketch pad, Tommy siting beside him on the couch, listening to Grian telling the story of the Great Prank War, occasionally peering at the drawing over Tubbo's shoulder.

Tango, Impulse and Zedaph were playing with firecrackers and sparklers, waving them around in a shower of red and gold sparks while Sapnap watched, looking interested.

George a crowd of people surrounded George, showing him different objects and laughing as he fake pouted after naming all the colours wrong. 

"Don't make fun of the colourblind kid!" He protested, amused, continuing to blurt out random hues.

The doorbell rang, and Stress leapt up from her spot beside False to open the door. Techno Dream and Xisuma grinned at her from the other side.

The room erupted into chatter, everyone peering curiously at their three leaders. Techno cleared his throat and everyone fell silent.

"Because we defeated the Ender Dragon, the World-Makers are granting the three of us a gift of power they call "admin powers". Today, we go when it starts to snow."

The rest of the promise was left on the tip of his tongue, unspoken.

Cleo beamed. "That's great!"

Everyone was speaking among themselves, surging forwards to give their leaders a clap on the back or a hug or a few words of congratulations.

And if anyone noticed the sideways glance that the three shared, they didn't comment on it.

* * *

The hours slipped by pleasantly.

Techno was sipping hot chocolate by the window, flipping slowly through _The Art of War_ , his eyes flitting from word to word, his mind occupied completely by something else.

Dream was playing a game of manhunt with Sapnap, George and Ant, running through the house while Bad tried desperately to stop them before they smashed anything. Techno could tell that it was because Dream was nervous, and that the best way for him to feel better was to get moving, keeping his mind busy.

Techno raised his head in amusement as Dream vaulted over his head, and Sapnap skidded to a halt, trying not to fall over on him. He raised an eyebrow, and Sapnap winced apologetically. "Sorry!"

Techno chuckled as he watched the three immediately turn and run off as Dream leapt off the windowsill and flung himself towards the stairs, sliding down the railing gracefully.

Wilbur chose this moment to come upstairs, yelping in alarm and flattening himself against the wall, the Dream Team pushing and shoving past him after Dream who gave him a small wave. "Hey Wilbur!"

Wilbur hugged his guitar tightly to his chest, out of harms way. "Dream!" He scolded, and the masked man laughed, already out of sight.

Techno snorted watching them, then glanced at Wilbur. "Whatcha doin?"

Wilbur grinned. "Xisuma and I are going play some songs".

Techno grinned. "Cool. You know Blank Space? By Tailor Swift?"

"Yeah?" Wilbur raised an eyebrow. "You... want us to play that?"

Techno smirked. "And I'll sing."

Grian's jaw dropped, and he gaped at Techno, leaning forwards from his spot on the couch nearby. "You'll sing?" 

He turned to Wilbur. "Please! I want to hear Techno sing!"

Dream walked over, holding a party-sized bag of candy-covered chocolates. He popped a green one in his mouth. "Singing? I can sing too! Can I sing?"

Techno chuckled. "Dream and I both have songs we'd love to share."

Wilbur blinked. "Alright then. I'll go get Xisuma." He set his guitar on the table carefully and walked off.

Grian pumped a fist in the air victoriously. "Yes!"

* * *

"You're really going to sing?" Dream questioned curiously.

"Yeah." Techno muttered, eyes on his book, before suddenly glancing up at Dream. "Wait. Weren't you in the middle of a manhunt?"

Dream nodded. "Well yeah, but I lost them somewhere in the snow. They'll be back later."

Techno mentally facepalmed. "You should totally invite me to be a hunter."

"You would murder me like three seconds into the game." Dream pointed out.

"Exactly."

Dream chuckled. "No."

* * *

Wilbur blinked at Xisuma who started to strum his guitar. His fingers were firm but slender, flicking over the strings melodically.

Wilbur cleared his throat. "Techno wants us to play Blank Space."

Xisuma's eyes widened, his gaze bright. "He...alright."

They started strumming, the music flowing through the house. A few curious faces poked out from various doorways.

Techno cleared his throat, grinning.

"Getting bored, of Walls 2"

Wilbur's eyes widened in astonishment. "He's actually singing." He whispered do Xisuma, who nodded in reply.

Dream leapt up. "Aye!"

Grian choked on his hot chocolate, eyes wide. 

"I should find a new mini game."

"Whooo!" Dream cheered.

"October, 2013"

"Ayyyyyy!" Dream shrieked in excitement.

Techno grinned. "Saw the game and I thought:"

Dream threw his hands up in the air. "Slay!"

The others could only look on in amazement. 

They would never forget the moment. 

Turned out though, never was a lot shorter than any of them had thought, only three players amongst them truly knowing.

Dream sang next, waving his arms in exaggerated excitement. "There's 104 to to enjoy a speedrun, but one comes along just to end it"

Wilbur glanced at Xisuma, who simply stared at Dream, trying to stop himself from laughing.

"The only real problem, with world generation, is finding a good Nether Fortress"

Techno almost choked on his hot chocolate, and instead put down his mug and focused on the song.

"Building a portal, then go to the Nether"

" _Climbing up a soul sand tower!"_ Tubbo sang along, nudging Tommy who also joined in.

Techno shook his head, amused, glancing at everyone gathered around him. 

He would miss them.

Every single one of them. He couldn't imagine life without knowing them, yet he would forget the existence of most of them soon.

He swallowed. 

Enjoy it while it lasted.

* * *

"Oh look." Techno observed, his voice carefully calm. "It's starting to snow."

Everyone immediately flocked to the windows, eyes wide as they all watched the thick silvery-white flakes of snow drift from the sky, resting gently on the already frost-kissed ground.

Dream, Xisuma and Techno exchanged a look heavy with meaning. Techno sighed. "We should start towards the temple now."

Dream grimaced, and tried to play it off by scratching his head, but Sapnap and George both noticed. "What's wrong?" George inquired, nudging Dream gently.

Dream shook his head. "Nothing. Let's go." He muttered evasively. 

Xisuma exhaled, his eyes bright behind his helmet, and he held open the door for everyone. A chorus of "thank you"s rang out as all the players stepped into the snow, under the frozen, frigid flakes of sky that fluttered to the earth.

Techno took the lead, his heavy red cloak drifting behind him, flowing gracefully just above the ground. His head was held high, an odd, resigned look glinting in his silvery grey eyes.

They arrived at the temple quickly, all the players practically glowing with energy. Tommy was flicking bits of snow at Tubbo, who dodged and fake-pouted.

Wilbur was deep in discussion with Xisuma about future concerts, and from a single glance Techno could tell that Xisuma was trying to stop himself from making any promises.

A deep rumble trembled through the ground, stopping everyone in their tracks. They all paused for a heartbeat, then Techno, Dream and Xisuma stepped forwards

A voice, heavy with power sounded in everyone's heads, a voice like a moss covered boulder - ancient, unmovable, yet soft and crumbling around the edges.

**I see you are here.**

The three leaders nodded wordlessly, the rest of the players looking on with awed fascination.

**Good. You are aware of the price you will pay for this power?**

They nodded again.

**Very well.**

The voice shifted slightly. When is spoke again, it was unmistakably directed at Techno.

**You know?**

He narrowed his eyes. "I have a third option."

**Enlighten me.**

"What if I join one of them?"

The voice paused, and Dream nudged Techno. "What do you mean? What's going on?" 

Techno swallowed, his gaze fixed on a nonexistent point of interest on the frosty ground. "I already have residual powers from my... status as Blood God, which means that I just won't have the admin capacity to be as powerful as the rest of you. So the third option is that I stay with one of you, under the premise that you're slightly less powerful than a full admin as well."

Dream blinked. "Yes. I'll do it. Stay with me." There was an edge to his voice. "Please. I.. don't want to be alone."

Xisuma glanced at him, his eyes gleaming with unspoken worries. "Two will not be able to defend as well as one."

Dream shook his head. "It doesn't matter, I'll make it work. But Xisuma... you'll be alone."

Xisuma lowered his head. "I don't mind." He whispered.

Cleo tapped him on the shoulder, eyes narrowed. "What's going on? What don't we know?"

Techno cleared his throat, blinking at Dream and Xisuma. "We... nothing. Nothing."

**Are you ready?**

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes."

* * *

There was indeed nothing.

They remembered nothing. 

Not their past friends, not their past world.

Their story unfolds, a blank slate brimming with a million choices, chances, and unlikely coincidences.

You can't miss what you don't know.

Or, perhaps, didn't know you ever knew.

And one, 

became 

two.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's that! 
> 
> In the future, Onehot requests will work differently, in that you guys can request stuff via comments, but there is 0 guarantee I will write them - I will be writing ones that I enjoy tho, which will probably end up being most of them, but still. So yeah, sorry, but there's too many of you lol, and also I have some of my own Oneshots I want to write.
> 
> Happy holidays!


End file.
